Bianca's Tale
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: A story on how Bianca got her name.


**Hello guys. Sorry to the people reading my other DA2 story but I was itching to write this one. That and since it has almost next to nothing to do with the story line I'll no doubt feel better about writing this one.**

Chapter 1

For the umpteenth time today my brother jumped as he stepped out the door. "For the last time Bartrand, the sky isn't going to swallow you up." I say without humor. Nonchalantly I glance around the Merchant's Guild area. In the span of four minutes I had watched three people get pick pocketed. Leaning back on the railing I half listen to my brother complain while I watched over his back. There were a lot of people wandering around for this early in the morning.

Or perhaps it wasn't so early and the sun was playing tricks on me. No, I was certain, it was early. Together my brother and I set off across the square to take care of a business transaction. I barely register the pick pocket rushing past me and snatching my coin until it was too late. As I watched his retreating figure in seething anger a hooded figure bounds after him and leaps onto his back.

The people in the square stop to watch the tussle on the street before the hooded figure pulled out a dagger and struck the man across the face with the hilt. As the man passed out he grasped for the strangers hood, dragging it away. Lush, long, ebony hair tumbled forth to frame a beautiful Elvin woman's face. There was a small scar over her left cheek which told me she was used to knife fights but other than that her face was unmarked.

She stands up and shakes herself down then glares at the group surrounding her. "Something the matter? Carry on." Her light musical voice drifts to me over the wind. As graceful as the Halla in the woodlands she walks over to me and tosses me my coin. "Watch yourself next time." She says as she starts to walk away. Opening my coin bag I notice only one silver and a handful of coppers were missing. If I met her again I'd pay her for her modesty.

My brother and I continue on our way. Since I cared nothing for the business my brother conducted I opted to wait outside. Soon he was back out, afraid of the sky. Rolling my eyes I lead him back to our estate. "I'll catch up with you later. High Town is to fancy for me. Since we appear to be stuck on the surface I'll go ahead and explore the lower levels of this city.

Bartrand says something but I block it out. I could not stand him. We get exiled from Orzimar and all he can do is complain about not being there. Well, at least in Orzimar we both had jobs. But being part of a crime syndicate no longer felt like the path for me. Probably because that's what got my brother and I kicked out. Not that I cared.

By now I had reached what I guessed was the city's slums. Tapping on a passerby I ask where the best place around here to get drunk was. He points me to an establishment known as the Hanged Man and I flip him a copper in thanks. As I follow his directions I notice it seemed to get darker a lot faster here in what was known as Low Town. Sooner than I'd have thought I arrive at my destination, lightly kicking the hanging display in front before heading in.

The place was filled. My eyes immediately seek out the dwarfs. I counted two, both of them rogues. Nearby several guards were telling a story over some ale and next to them were two city elves and three humans, playing a drinking game. As I step further in I head straight to the bar, noting that, unlike the people in High Town these people didn't openly stare at you. A young bartender with light blonde hair and slightly sunburned skin leans over the bar. "Ello there friend, what will it be?"

Someone reaches over me, a tendril of long black hair drifting down to flop over my shoulder. "The good stuff is what he'll have." A silky voice purrs over the top of my head. I find myself smiling as I look up at the elf that had saved me earlier. She gives me a wink as a bottle is lowered in front of my face. Two silvers flip into the air at the barkeep's asking and the elf starts moving away.

"Hold on there. I never got to properly thank you for earlier…" I motion, hoping she'd give her name. A bright smile lights her face and she waves me towards some seats which just happened to be open.

"I'll wager you want my name right? Bianca Tervain at your service." She drops into a chair and props her legs up. "So, what's a gentleman like yourself doing in Low Town?" She asks as I take the seat next to her.

"Psh, you do me no justice Tervain. These are my type of people." She rolls her eyes at the use of her last name but smiles none the less as I pull out the stop in my drink. Inside was ale, too weak for my taste but by the looks of it plenty strong for the others drinking it.

"Please, just call me Bianca. I notice you don't walk around with a weapon. Unless you're stashing knives in your coat. Why is that?" The barkeep from before walks over with a glass and hands it to her. She twirls it in her hand before taking a sip.

"Well, to put it bluntly, exiles who used to work for crime syndicates aren't allowed to keep their weapons. And I'm done with that life." She stops swirling her glass and pats a whip at her side. The ends, which dangled on the floor, where spread out and tipped with sharpened, hooked barbs, no doubt covered in deadly poison.

"If you plan on staying in Low Town then you'd best get a weapon. People who don't bother to carry one but appear able to don't last long. And working for a crime syndicate isn't the only option that requires weapons in this city. You could be a mercenary for instance or a smuggler, like me." I find my eyes riveted to her face, enjoying how the lamplight played on her skin and how it danced in her eyes. "I know, you aren't working for anyone or for yourself right now are you?" I shake my head no and she sets down her glass. "Then come work for me. Only a few people work in my merry band and maker knows I'm in need of help. So, what do you say?"

Taking a gulp from my bottle I think over her offer. I really didn't have anything to do since Bartrand turned respectable, although I used that word lightly. Not to mention I didn't want that type of life the more I thought about it. "Deal. But I should probably start heading home considering the walk." Bianca tilts her head to the side then holds out her hand. Taking it I bend down and kiss her knuckles, making her giggle. With a goodbye thrown over my shoulder I walk out of the inn and head to High Town with a jump in my step I thought I had left behind in Orzimar.

~ The Next Day ~

Finally getting away from my brother's questions I head out the door and turn to the street. Directly across from me was Bianca, sitting cross-legged on a nearby box. "Good morning comrade. Did you sleep well?" She asks, her green eyes glinting in the sun. I smile and jog down the steps to meet her and she climbs down.

"So, what's the order of business today?" She pulls out a coin and flips it into the air as I speak.

"Well, one of my girls tells me that one of my most trusted weapons suppliers is back in town. We're going to get you a weapon my friend. You know, even though I gave you my name last night you did not give me the same courtesy." We start walking away, heading to the High Town markets.

"Forgive me my lady. Varric Tethras, in your service." She snorts with laughter and I feel just an inch or two taller. "So, should I tell you what weapons I usually yield or do you want to play a guessing game?"

She shakes her head, her glossy hair reminding me of raven feathers. "No, no Varric. This man we're going to picks the weapon for you. You see, he holds a certain power which tells him just which one of his weapons is right for the customer. That's how I came by Whisper Thorn." She pats her whip again. Now, since we were in the sunlight I could tell the leather was a red black and the handle was inlaid with precious silver. "And before you ask it's a cat of nine tails."

"What?" I ask with a shake of my head then I start peering around for such a strange beast.

"My whip silly, although I'd love to see a cat with more than one tail. I think it'd be quite the site." We wander into the town square and she glances about before heading to an obscured stand in the back. I follow, trying to match her pace. Almost without me noticing she slows her step to match my gait, silently restraining herself. Soon we stand at the edge of a large stand with a cover draped over the front. Without saying anything she walks in and I hurry to follow. "Grandfather, I've dropped in to visit and I've brought a friend with me."

"I hope they aren't expecting tea. But if they're in need of a weapon then you brought them to the right place." An old, hunched over man shuffles out from behind another cover, his weathered voice light and sarcastic. He looks over at me and smiles then waves a hand at Bianca. "Away with you girl. I'll need time yet to find a companion for your friend." Bianca bows and slides out, once more flipping the coin into the air. This time she flipped it away from her body and it sped towards the old man who quickly whipped his hand up and caught it.

I follow him as he motions me forward. When he pulls back the curtain I'm faced with numerous weapons, all beautifully made. "Come now, my son. Let's find you that companion." He wanders over to a rack of swords then peers at me and shakes his head. "Nope." He wanders over to a display of daggers next which was what I had employed back in Orzimar. "No, no, daggers are all wrong." Again he wanders off, this time stopping by several long bows. He picks one up and plucks the string. "Hold on, what's this?" He leans in close to the bow, eyes closed like he was listening hard. "Ah, so she's decided? Picky as she is." He reaches under the table and pulls out a chest.

Curiosity washes over me as he pops the catch and digs around inside. A moment later he rises back up and turns to me with the most beautiful crossbow I had ever seen. Reverently he hands it to me and I lift it carefully. The wood fits perfectly in my hands just like it had been made for me personally. Only problem was I didn't know how to use a bow. I open my mouth to say such but the old man holds up his hands.

"Hold your tongue. I know what you would say, 'I know nothing of bows' or something of the sort but trust me, the weapon is never wrong in choosing its master and this one has chosen you. It is part of you just as much as your soul. Now tell me, what would you name this certain piece of your soul?"

My mind flies about, trying to think of anything suitable but I don't manage to come up with anything. Except one name which was burned into my mind. "…Bianca."

**First Chapter is DONE! End of note.**


End file.
